


FRICTION

by HYANTAI



Category: Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Rantaro Amami - Freeform, Smut, Student Council, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYANTAI/pseuds/HYANTAI
Summary: “she was off limits, she made herself off limits”where a peculiar green haired boy starts to take interest on a girl, who isolates herself from the universe. all because of a situation you two were put in.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

⋆｡˚ 0˙1 ⋆｡˚

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_**YOU WERE WALKING DOWN THE HALL** _

_**AS EVERYBODY MADE A WAY FOR YOU** _

**a** cting as if you were some princess walking towards her destination.

**" guys it's l/n y/n the enforcer of the council"**

**"I heard she those strict bitches"**

**"then why tf we making a path for her?"**

You mumbled some cuss words to those people talking about you, making your way to the council. you had to be strict you didn't really have a choice.

the enforcer of the council is supposed to keep peace around the school and make sure nobody breaks the school rules but in this school, rules are made to be broken. besides your a person who keeps her morals straight and is the only thing you think about half of the time.

you made it too the council and saw your president angie yonaga on her desk, "yahallo! y/n! you sure are the talk of the town!" she beamed you sighed touching your forehead, "please don't mention it" you said,as you placed files on the desk.

angie yonaga is the student council president with a beaming,loud and positive personality,which a lot of people find unsettling,but the council puts up with it. a lot of people underestimate her as a carefree positive smiley girl, but she will do anything to reach her goals, literally anything.

tsumugi let out a small sigh "such a disappointment nobody can see the beauty of our enforcer l/n y/n, sometimes you should loosen up you know? it hurts me as much as it does for you when people talk to you that way" she said reassuringly

tsumugi is our kind hearted positive vice prez she's very soft spoken and is always making sure our mental state is healthy. she's likeable and very popular making her second in command in the council.

the little red head girl in the corner spoke while she was spacing out "I want to be talked about too.." she said putting her pointer finger on her lip.

himiko yumeno is our cute little secretary,recognized by angie, she was a target of bullying for a while, till angie and himiko's friend, tenko helped with the situation, and her confidence, which shes still trying to build up. angie let her in the council making her the secretary.

"yes keeping a good reputation is a must for the council!" said keebo "here are the budget reports angie" he added on.

keebo is the councils treasurer, he's literally a robot- his calculations are never wrong.

you leaned against the shelf and sighed "well I have to make sure the schools order goes smoothly, it's my job after all,besides there's way too much people in the school trying to intervene with the schools regulations" you frowned and said bitterly. the blue haired tsumugi was about to respond, but the bell rang interrupting her, and starting the next period.

angie sprang up from her seat "now,now settle down everyone!" she smiled "we shall hold a meeting right after school ends, at the council!" she bounced out of her desk, and ran towards the door "bye-onara! yahahaha!" she said with her laughter trailing off with her. you started to wonder how she could let go of the problems near her that easily.

the council dispersed and headed for their own ways. your next period was english, you feel neutral about english but was somewhat good at it.

you headed in your class, a little early than usual, and saw only a few people attending. as you were heading to your seat you saw a particular green haired boy sleeping on his desk,

breaking a school regulation .

you shook his shoulder "rantaro wake up class will start soon" you said, with nothing said back. you leaned closer and shook his shoulder again "rantaro- wake up" this time a little louder.

he opened his eyes revealing the green inside of them. you flinched a little bit,you were surprised of the sudden reaction and said "p-please dont fall asleep before class starts"he rubbed his eyes, with a low raspy tone saying "my bad I was kinda of up all night" he yawned.

you stood up a little straighter and said reassuringly "take care of your self ,we don't want you failing your classes." you turned around near your seat and paused "no piercings aloud in school by the way" you told him in a stern tone

he flinched and touched his right ear decorated with five ringed cartilage ear pierces and a small beaded earring "m-my bad I forgot to take them out-" he nervously chuckled

you gave him a quick stern look and turned to your desk readying out your notes for english. the poor green haired boy sighed out of relief , your presence made almost everybody feel tense.

☆～

it was lunch period, you just finished up eating and was headed to go supervise for a while, cause lunch is when most rules are broken.

you passed by the teachers office. next door you saw a silhouette through an unused classrooms window.

entering an abandoned classroom, if your not a staff member is breaking the school regulations.

you opened the door finding the same green haired boy eating his lunch. he looked up wondering who open the door, wishing it wasn't you.

closing the door behind you, you crossed your arms and sighed "rantaro this is the third time you've broken a school regulation, I advise you to please get out of this classroom". the green haired boy pouted a little "but it's too loud and I like to eat my lunch alone he pleaded.

you blinked a few times surprised and wondering if he had any friends, rantaro was pretty popular, especially amongst the girls, even had rumors speculating that he was a playboy, making you keep an eye on him.

you straighten your posture "you could've ate anywhere but here rantaro so please leave"

he straighten up as well with a pout and food in his mouth saying "but I like it here it's so nice and-" he couldn't finish his sentence as you both heard voices from outside the door.

**"Izumi- Sensei, do you hear that?"**

**"Definitely Yuuki-Sensei, sounds like students next door,**

**"Hm..I believe next door is an unused classroom. Let's take a look"**

you quickly locked the classroom door, you had to think fast, the teachers office was right next door and if you were caught breaking a regulation, you could be punished or even be kicked out of the council. looking around the room,the balcony was the best choice but it was too far away. to improvise you grabbed rantaro and stuffed him and yourself in the nearby locker. you peeked through the locker looking to see if the teachers were coming.

thankfully they weren't, they were trying to find the key in the office next door you assumed.

you close your eyes,trying to realize what kind of situation you were in, not realizing that you hadunknowingly exposed everything underneath and behind you to the green haired boy who was already looking, with a light red tint across his face.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✄


	2. Chapter 2

  
⋆｡˚ 0˙2 ⋆｡˚

  
✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_**  
YOU TURNED AROUND WITH YOUR CHEEKS BRIGHT RED** _

_**"RANTARO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING-"** _

**Y** ou whisper yelled at the verge of crying because he saw everything under.

his face grew a light tint of red "I-I" he stumbled on. his words "iam-uh so sorry i-it was just-um- right in front of me?" he said as an excuse

" can you- move over a little? your-uhm is kinda like-“

you turned around away from his direction out of anger "I swear after this is over-"

_**"Yuuki-Sensei! This is the wrong key can you. find the key door door 3-E?"** _

_**"Right away Izumi-Sensei"** _

you cursed under your breath realizing you had to stay with this green haired closet pervert for a little more. both of you guys stood there in silence for a while till you felt something rubbing your ass,as if it was stuck.

you flinched from the sudden movement"r-rantaro the fuck you think your doing" for the second time. you turned around to see him trying to free his hands from your ass against it.

he looked up "can you see- I'm tryna fucking —nggh! release my hands" he said focusing on your ass or his hands or even both,who knows. The locker was so cramped you didn't realize that both his hands were directly on both of your ass cheeks.

there was no place to move in this locker, it was used as equipment storage, so with two people and some equipment already in you couldn't move not even an inch.

you silently cussed at the uniforms you were forced to wear for having such a short skirt. you looked to rantaros direction trying to hold yourself back. you felt rantaros gaze on you,"don't look so seriously you fucking—closest pervert" you hissed, his cheeks turned a light red "m-my bad" he said looking to the side as if he wasn't going to look at it again.

you peeked through the gap in the locker trying to distract yourself from what's happening as you saw the teachers talking about rantaros lunch on the table that he left.

"that dumbass" you mumbled making sure he couldn't hear you. you felt the two hands get off your ass as rantaro adjusted himself to try to feel comfortable.

"hey.." he said with the low raspy tone that stayed with him, even when he's tired he gripped your waist, pulling you closer from behind and said "don't try to make noise—we don't wanna get caught"

you felt your cheeks and body grow hot "like I didnt know that already" you mumbled looking to the side kind of annoyed that he was trying to take control of the situation.

your scent filled the air as the green haired boy tried so hard to resist his restricted thoughts of you. it was dead quiet in the locker all he heard was your breath going in and out and his heartbeat pounding ever so slightly.

the scent,the aroma, the atmosphere,the temperature, fuck just the thought of you all against him, doing forbidden things, what was this situation making him think about you.

he never thought anything of you, he actually kinda of thought you were a bother, now seeing you up close,seeing and feeling the bottom half of your body in the best possible way, he wanted to feel every inch of you and it started to drive him crazy.

he felt his member rising and hardening against you, and there was no way to make it stop. he couldn't contain himself anymore,he had to do this just this once.

you felt something grinding and rubbing against you causing you to jolt in surprise "what are— _nngh!_ y-you doing?"

your turned around finding the green haired boy burying his face on your shoulder muffling out his groans "m-my bad, I just couldn't help it — _“_ his voiced staggered from the pleasure _”_..this-this kind of situation is just too much — _fuck_ "he said as small groans and cuss words started to spew out of his mouth.

you felt your knees tremble and everything going hot. you've never experienced anything like this,you were a virgin and doing this was already too much, it made you feel some forbidden pleasure that you've never experienced and never planned to either. you covered your mouth trying to muffle up your moans,while you felt his throbbing member.

the green haired boys sensitive flesh rubbed against you, and damn did it feel good, he barely gets sexuality frustrated, he couldn’t be his composed self anymore it just felt way too good, and with this situation,and with somebody like you, he just wanted to go above and beyond.

fuck he wanted more,he wanted to go further than this, if not he wanted to make you feel good at least.

"hey.." he said you looked to see his red tinted face not even inches away from you, as he said "I'm sorry for doing this,I promi-p-promise you can tell me off as much as you want—"

your eyes widened as you try to breath out, your virgin words "your..lying there's more to this—"

you felt his arm which was once around your waist travel upwards and started to massage your nipple

resulting in your voice , but you quickly covered it. he leaned over to your ear "you don't have too you know? nobodys here anymore" he said leaving marks on your neck

even if you kept your hand on your mouth, you didnt want to hear the sounds you didn't know you were able to make.

he peered over to you clearly annoyed by your actions, he wanted to hear you he wanted the thrill badly, he needed to pleasure himself more than anything.

he started to rub your already throbbing cilt with his other arm. "n-no not— _fuck_ " you pleaded. he let out an airy laugh as he pinched your nipple making you flinch out of pleasure.

you didn't want to feel like this but you wanted more, you wanted to go further than this. you felt your body temperature growing hot, and your pussy throbbing, and fuck it was hot in the locker.

nobody was here you could get out, but your legs were trembling they didn't want to move at all. all of this just felt way too good.

he slipped his hand in your underwear sliding in the tip of his finger inside you, you flinched back trying so hard not to cry out, it was embarrassing, you couldn't make such noises, not with your status in the council.

he let out an airy laughed "already feeling good huh? how about you get off on me then? show me how much you can take." those words made you bend over a little, your whole body felt hot and weak.

you jolted as he slipped in his finger deeper in you "s-stop—i cant-"you said, hoping to convince yourself, as you felt him grinding on you like he did earlier.

he lightly chuckled " you know you want more—you want it so bad—haha..- _fuck!_ " he cried out slipping the tip of his other finger inside your wet cunt. he clearly enjoyed this vulnerable side of you. you were always so calm and composed, scolding people for just living their life. there was literally nothing fun about you , or so he thought until now.

you arched your back at the sudden movement inside of you with your legs trembling.he let out an airy laugh and finally connected your lips, with his tongue forcing his way through.

both of your moans muffled up by the kiss getting sloppier and sloppier by second leaving a string of saliva and your tongue hanging.

"h-hey..-am I supposed to feel like this? I.. feel something coming I..!" you couldn't finish your sentence as the sounds you've been holding in started to release.

you whole body flinched as you let out one more cry and you came all over his hand.you took a while to regain your breath and looked down by pure instinct at all the juices your body created by a little bit of teasing.

you flinched and stumbled out of the locker falling down by embarrassment, as your green haired partner followed you out, somewhat calm and composed as he straighten up and stretched.

you looked at rantaro with anger and embarrassment "what the fuck were u thinking? you fucking shit eating, closet perverted ass bitc, horny ass ugly cuck ass hoe”you ranted, rantaro just stood there, took him a while to find the right words to say from your comment

he chuckled a little,trying to lighten up the mood "p-pervert is a little to harsh don't you think? b-besides I barely get boners" you paused as he let out that same airy laugh "guess you really sparked something in me huh?" he smirked.

you felt your cheeks growing hot as you huffed and notice the love juices you produced in the locker "w-what do I do? should I clean it up? am I even supposed too? fuck—what the fuck was i doing? shit-this is violating the schools regulations, doing something like thi-"

you stopped your virgin ranting as you heard laughter coming from rantaro your ranting which sounded weird, coming from your calm and composed self. as he managed to catch his breath “why are you so surprised? no wait- dont tell me your a virgin?coming from someone like you that's-that's—"

you cheeks grew red from that comment "s-so what if iam?! I want to do it with somebody I trust you know?!” you huffed clearly not knowing how to feel “your acting like I have time for that stupid—relationship stuff anyway”.

you realized what you just said, why were you telling your expectations do a guy like him? so what if you put trust first? He wouldn’t care. 

you both stood there in silence that you caused, and damn was that silence loud. you sighed and,stood up breaking it. you paused before leaving the room "w-whatever this is over anyway" as you started to turn back to your normal self "and please keep in mind this is and will stay as a one time thing" you lied again hoping to change your thoughts.

rantaro gave you a stern look clearly annoyed by your input "how can you just ignore what happened?"

you were slightly stunned by his comment is he really- you turned around resulting to him continuing "don't lie you felt just as good, so your just gonna leave things be? pathetic, just sounds like your running away from your problems. your the enforcer of the council, you deal with problems everyday? what's making you run away from this one?"

who does he think he is- you barely knew eachother and here he is calling you pathetic and basically a coward. you returned with a cold glare and said "like you said, I have other problems to worry about and solving this will solve not even 10% of them, and I'd rather not deal with a problem unexplainable like this"

you looked away from him trying not to see his face "if you felt that much pleasure, go play with yourself in the corner as your pleasure has nothing to do with me" you said as you ran off.

you felt your cheeks boiling out if anger as you headed towards your destination, fuck,what the fuck did you say? who do think you are? you wanted to then and there hit yourself in the face, you hated to admit it but he was right, it felt so good, a little too good for your liking, and there was no way you could leave all of this behind you.

not listening to yourself you push everything behind you and

went to your next period, mad and horny which is the worse way you could feel at the moment.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✄


End file.
